


Run away

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: It's that day, the anniversary of Claudia's death, and Stiles feels like running would help him cope with feelings.





	Run away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Grave Digger" Matt Maeson

It was 3 in the morning and Stiles wasn't sleeping.  
No.  
He was running.  
Running through the dark forest with headphones in his ears and cold breeze on his skin.  
He couldn't feel more free.  
Running helped him so many times before and it was helping him once more.  
Helping him forget what day it was.  
Helping him forget that ten years later his father came back from the hospital but she wasn't with him.  
Helping him forget he was helpless.  
That he was alone.  
Of course he had his dad, Melissa and his pack and even though every year they wanted to make that day better they never succeed. No matter how hard they tried he felt more alone and more helpless every year.  
He felt his lungs burning but he didn't stop.  
He felt sharp pain in his chest but he didn't stop.  
But suddenly he slipped over the wet leaves laying on the ground.  
"Damn it." he cursed under his breath taking off the headphones before he tried to get up but too exhausted to do so he just sat there, resting his back on the tree.  
Breathing heavily he just stared onto the darkness when suddenly he heard something.  
Footsteps?  
Whatever it was he was too tired to run so he just waited when two red eyes appeared in the dark.  
"You scared me asshole." Stiles just said closing his eyes again.  
"What are you doing here?" male voice asked.  
"I was running." human answered.  
"At three a.m.?" the man asked again but as he didn't get any answear he just moved closer and sat next to the teenager. "Stiles what's going on?"  
"You've been finding me in many weird places. I thought you got used to it.." the boy smirked.  
"Yea but never alone in the forest." the man pointed.  
"I think you did when..."  
"Stiles." werewolf cut him off. "Would you tell me what's going on or not?"  
"It's 20th February.." the boy just said.  
"Shit Stiles... I'm sorry..." the man tried to apologize.  
"Don't be sorry Derek."  
"And why are you here?" Hale tried again.  
"I wanted to run away... I mean not literally... But I thought maybe If I'd make myself feel like I can... Everything would be better.."  
"Stiles, running away is not an answer..."  
"I know." Stilinski sighed. "But it's worth trying.."  
"Would you?" Derek asked.  
"What?" Stiles looked at him.  
"Run away." Hale responded.  
"I don't know... I just wanted to be alone.."  
"Do you want me to go?"  
"No... Not really."  
"Do you want me to stay?"  
"Would you?"  
"Do you want me to spend this day with you?" Derek asked instead giving a straight answer.  
"Please?" Stiles said but it sounded more like a question and Derek could sworn he have never seen more broken person in his life.  
"I will." he smiled putting his arm around Stiles and letting the boy lay his head on his chest.  
"Thank you." Stilinski whispered.  
Honestly he'd never think of the better way to go through that day than with Derek.


End file.
